Battle Royale deck building
This page is designed to help you build your deck the best way possible for Battle Royale, regardless of what you role you play. General advice is provided, as well as ideal options for your frontline and your backline, for both attack and defense. Basics When building a deck for battling, and one specialized in either attack or defense, it is important to have both a strong Frontline and Backline. As well, you should generally focus the majority of your efforts in one or the other, in order to maximize your effectiveness for either offense or defense, depending on the role you wish to perform. Frontline The sole factor for success in building your frontline is the Skills of your cards. While having cards with strong attack or defense may make your front line look formidable, they will only hinder you if they don't possess the right kind of skills. As such, you should pick only the five cards with the most beneficial skills in order to fully bolster your backline, since this is where the majority of your attack or defense comes from. Skill picking Skills come in various magnitudes, with varying amounts of effectiveness depending on the skill. The following chart illustrates the the maximum effect that any skill type can possess at level ten. The table applies to drop skills as well. NOTE: To determine other skill level effect percentages, simply subtract the current skill level from 10 and then subtract that number from the skill effect size below. For example, if you had a GB all Attack skill 7 card, the effect size would by 20% - (10-7) which is 17%. The type of skill to use, and whether to boost your own attack/defense or lower your opponent's attack/defense will often depend on your situation, as well as your own resources and attribute makeup. The standard method used by people is to use frontlines with only boosting skills. Doing so allows you to use one frontline for all situations without much hassle, and will allow you to fully take advantage of your backline if it's been optimized. However, drop skills will often make much more sense if your backline isn't up to speed, or your opponent has a really strong backline of attack or defense cards, with power to burn. Drop skills which target only one or two elements can often times provide the greatest effect against strong opponents, although these skills require planning ahead against your opponents, which isn't always possible or practical depending on your budget and which event you are participating in. Elemental targeting is also important in skills. Most people will go for a frontline of all one or two element boosting skills, since doing so provides the greatest boosts to your cards, especially if you only have cards of one element. However, if you use more than one element in your deck, skills which affect all elements will work better for you. With all skills, it is important to remember that the boost/drop percentage only affects your base deck strength, so the effect is not cumulative. For example, if you have a deck that can attack with 1,000,000 raw power, and you have three great boost to all skills activate, then your end strength attack will be 1,600,000 (20% of 1mil=200k x3=600k+1mil base=1.6mil). The same math applies for drop skills, with great drop to all skills only reducing an opponent by 20% of their base stats. Backline Your backline makes up the core of your deck. A strong backline can give you a win over someone with a strong frontline, but a pitiful backline. Don't neglect this part of your deck! One of the most important factors in deciding which cards to use is attack/defense to power ratio, which is a card's total attack or defense divided by its power rating. A higher ratio means greater efficiency, which means more attack/defense you are able to provide for every one point of power. This is important for two reasons: *Gaining attribute points becomes painfully slow at later levels *You can't hold infinite cards in your deck (presents and rejected trades don't count) Getting lots of high efficiency cards will allow you to maximize the amount of damage you inflict/absorb and fully take advantage of the amount of attack/defense power you currently have, as well as more fully utilizing the limited space you are allotted. While we are talking about deck space, it is also important to take into account the actual power rating of your backline cards. At level 200, it is only possible to hold 90 cards at once. This means that while having high efficiency cards is nice, you'll inevitably have to sacrifice pure efficiency for cards of a higher power rating and lower efficiency in order to fully utilize all of your attack power. This is especially relevant to attack/defense leaders, who likely have a total attack/defense power of 1200-1400. That means that in order to use up 1200 attack/defense power, you will need to have 85 power 14 cards. If you have 1400 attack/defense power, you will need 87 power 16 cards. First choice frontline attack Booster cards Forest \s*skill effect\s*=\s*Great boost to forest ATK\n/si |notcategory=Special Evolve |notcategory=Lists |notcategory=What's My Card Worth |notcategory=Galleries |notcategory=Referral Bonus |notcategory=Blog posts |notcategory=Multi-Evolution |include={Infobox ex card}.list simple |table=class="article-table sortable",-,,Name,,Power,Max ATK,Max DEF,Skill Effect}} Water \s*skill effect\s*=\s*Great boost to water ATK\n/si |notcategory=Special Evolve |notcategory=Lists |notcategory=What's My Card Worth |notcategory=Galleries |notcategory=Referral Bonus |notcategory=Blog posts |notcategory=Multi-Evolution |include={Infobox ex card}.list simple |table=class="article-table sortable",-,,Name,,Power,Max ATK,Max DEF,Skill Effect}} Fire \s*skill effect\s*=\s*Great boost to fire ATK\n/si |notcategory=Special Evolve |notcategory=Lists |notcategory=What's My Card Worth |notcategory=Galleries |notcategory=Referral Bonus |notcategory=Blog posts |notcategory=Multi-Evolution |include={Infobox ex card}.list simple |table=class="article-table sortable",-,,Name,,Power,Max ATK,Max DEF,Skill Effect}} Dropper cards Forest \s*skill effect\s*=\s*Great drop in all DEF types\n/si |notcategory=Special Evolve |notcategory=Lists |notcategory=What's My Card Worth |notcategory=Galleries |notcategory=Referral Bonus |notcategory=Blog posts |notcategory=Multi-Evolution |include={Infobox ex card}.list simple |table=class="article-table sortable",-,,Name,,Power,Max ATK,Max DEF,Skill Effect}} Water \s*skill effect\s*=\s*Great drop in all DEF types\n/si |notcategory=Special Evolve |notcategory=Lists |notcategory=What's My Card Worth |notcategory=Galleries |notcategory=Referral Bonus |notcategory=Blog posts |notcategory=Multi-Evolution |include={Infobox ex card}.list simple |table=class="article-table sortable",-,,Name,,Power,Max ATK,Max DEF,Skill Effect}} Fire \s*skill effect\s*=\s*Great drop in all DEF types\n/si |notcategory=Special Evolve |notcategory=Lists |notcategory=What's My Card Worth |notcategory=Galleries |notcategory=Referral Bonus |notcategory=Blog posts |notcategory=Multi-Evolution |include={Infobox ex card}.list simple |table=class="article-table sortable",-,,Name,,Power,Max ATK,Max DEF,Skill Effect}} Second choice frontline attack Boosters Droppers First choice frontline defense Boosters Forest \s*skill effect\s*=\s*Great boost to forest DEF\n/si |notcategory=Special Evolve |notcategory=Lists |notcategory=What's My Card Worth |notcategory=Galleries |notcategory=Referral Bonus |notcategory=Blog posts |notcategory=Multi-Evolution |include={Infobox ex card}.list simple |table=class="article-table sortable",-,,Name,,Power,Max ATK,Max DEF,Skill Effect}} Water \s*skill effect\s*=\s*Great boost to water DEF\n/si |notcategory=Special Evolve |notcategory=Lists |notcategory=What's My Card Worth |notcategory=Galleries |notcategory=Referral Bonus |notcategory=Blog posts |notcategory=Multi-Evolution |include={Infobox ex card}.list simple |table=class="article-table sortable",-,,Name,,Power,Max ATK,Max DEF,Skill Effect}} Fire \s*skill effect\s*=\s*Great boost to fire DEF\n/si |notcategory=Special Evolve |notcategory=Lists |notcategory=What's My Card Worth |notcategory=Galleries |notcategory=Referral Bonus |notcategory=Blog posts |notcategory=Multi-Evolution |include={Infobox ex card}.list simple |table=class="article-table sortable",-,,Name,,Power,Max ATK,Max DEF,Skill Effect}} Droppers Forest \s*skill effect\s*=\s*Great drop to all ATK types\n/si |notcategory=Special Evolve |notcategory=Lists |notcategory=What's My Card Worth |notcategory=Galleries |notcategory=Referral Bonus |notcategory=Blog posts |notcategory=Multi-Evolution |include={Infobox ex card}.list simple |table=class="article-table sortable",-,,Name,,Power,Max ATK,Max DEF,Skill Effect}} Water \s*skill effect\s*=\s*Great drop to all ATK types\n/si |notcategory=Special Evolve |notcategory=Lists |notcategory=What's My Card Worth |notcategory=Galleries |notcategory=Referral Bonus |notcategory=Blog posts |notcategory=Multi-Evolution |include={Infobox ex card}.list simple |table=class="article-table sortable",-,,Name,,Power,Max ATK,Max DEF,Skill Effect}} Fire \s*skill effect\s*=\s*Great drop to all ATK types\n/si |notcategory=Special Evolve |notcategory=Lists |notcategory=What's My Card Worth |notcategory=Galleries |notcategory=Referral Bonus |notcategory=Blog posts |notcategory=Multi-Evolution |include={Infobox ex card}.list simple |table=class="article-table sortable",-,,Name,,Power,Max ATK,Max DEF,Skill Effect}} Second choice frontline defense Boosters Droppers Backline Attack Defense Category:Gameplay Category:Tips/Strategy